


Souls Singing

by UhhAssholes



Series: Soul Buddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dancing and Singing, Firefighters, Good Friend Howie "Chimney" Han, M/M, POV Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhhAssholes/pseuds/UhhAssholes
Summary: Love is the harmony of two souls singing together. Based off of Perfect Harmony from Julie and the Phantoms.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soul Buddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Souls Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, when you realize you're in love with your soulmate, you sing a song about how you feel. If one person realizes it, nothing happens until they both realize it.
> 
> Italics are Buck, bold is Eddie, and both is when they sing together.  
> I do not own these characters.

Hen was exhausted. She had just finished her 24 hour shift, where Buck kept giving heart eyes to Eddie as he took care of a kid who had fallen down a hole in the ground.

If Eddie didn't pull his head out of his ass quick enough, Buck would be gone before he realized. Hen wasn't blind. She knew that Buck was hurting, even if he tried to cover it with a well timed joke, or a forced smile. But Eddie was none the wiser. Everyone knew that Eddie loved Buck in the exact same way. Everyone except Eddie and Buck apparently. Their 24 hour shift had ended, and daylight was peaking over the buildings. A quick check of her watch told her it was 7:28. She had thirty minutes to rest before taking the drive home. Karen would have Denny ready for school so Hen could say goodbye and then she could _rest_.

Her body was already groaning as she hopped out of the fire truck, Buck right on her tail spewing facts about flashlight bulbs. Hen would have tuned him out eventually, but a voice snatched everyone's attention.

"Bucky!"

Buck immediately tuned to the source of the sound, and low and behold, there was Christopher. Hen smiled softly as Buck scooped him up into a fierce hug. If anyone had captured Buck's heart more than Eddie, it was Christopher. As soon as he set Christopher down, Chris was zooming towards his father. He wrapped himself around Eddie's legs as Eddie started to crouch down to give his son a proper hug, kissing him on his head.

Not long after, they were all upstairs. Bobby was cooking for the next shift's breakfast, Chimney was reading a parenting book on the couch, and Hen had plopped at the table, rubbing the bridge of her nose to soothe the headache her lack of rest had created. Buck was sitting on the other couch, giggling as he and Christopher shared secrets. Hen glanced at Eddie for a quick second before taking a double take. For a second, as he was leaning against the railing, he had had a look of pure, uncontrolled affection clear on his face. Looking now, he turned around towards the trucks down below, as his arms were folded on the railing, a look of deep concentration on his face.

It stayed like this for a few minutes longer. It was almost peaceful, the only sound the sizzle of the griddle, the turning of pages, and the giggles of the two children in the corner.

To most people, the guitar music would have been imperceptible with how low it was. But as firefighters, they were all used to being on high alert, so of course all of them noticed, except Buck and Christopher. Not a second later, Eddie's voice, smooth and velvety was flowing from his mouth. This was not a development that Hen had expected.

**Step into my world. Bittersweet love story about a girl.**

Eddie could sing. Sure, you're supposed to sound good, but Eddie? Eddie was great. But Hen's astonishment was quickly turned to annoyance when she realized that Eddie was still looking out at the street, mentioning a girl. Hen was preparing to crane her neck to see who it could possibly be when-

**Shook me too the core. Voice like an angel, I've never heard before.**

Eddie was leaning back, still hanging onto the railing as his head tipped back to look at the ceiling. A quick look around told her that Booby had a confused look on his face, whatever he was cooking quickly turned off to watch the performance. A quick glance to the left told her that Chimney was smirking, and Christopher was listening intently, apparently unaware of his father's incredible singing capability. But what caught her eye was Buck.

Buck, who was currently looking down at his nails, apparently unaware of Eddie's song. Strange, if you asked Hen, until the next line came directly from his mouth.

_Here, in front, of me. Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen._

Where Eddie's voice was smooth and velvety, Buck's was somehow opposite. It had a jagged sound to it, but not broken. A sort of sharpness to his words, as if he was-

As if he was heartbroken. Immediately after, Buck was standing up, and Eddie had already turned around, back to the trucks as he took in Buck's face. Tears were stinging his eyes as he approached Eddie, who immediately pushed off the railing to bring his hands to Buck's face. 

_Life can be so mean. But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave._

Buck had grasped at Eddie's hands as he sang that, before pulling them off, turning around to glance at the floor as he walked away, and continued singing. 

**_The truth is finally breaking through, two worlds collide when I'm with you._ **

Eddie had joined in, their voices melding together into a beautiful song that had completely captured Chimney's attention, his book dropping to the floor as he watched. Hen had tears in her eyes, because she had never seen Buck look as _vulnerable_ as he did right now. Eddie had raced forward and captured Buck's waist, twirling him around to face each other again as he wiped the tears away, their song continuing.

**_Our voices rise and soar so high, we come to life when we're, in perfect harmony._ **

As their voices raised in a "whoa" Hen risked a look at Christopher. He was sitting still, watching his father and Buck dance around as they sang. She quickly walked over and sat down in the spot that Buck had vacated.

"Do you know what's happening, Chris?" She asked calmly, prepared to explain if he didn't.

But Christopher simply smiled as he looked at her, tears trailing down his cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Daddy realized he's in love with Papa."

Hen let her tears fall as she focused on the song again.

**_Love me as I am. I'll hold your music here inside my hands._ **

Carla had wandered up the stairs, pausing to see Eddie dip Buck, his hands skillfully supporting Buck's back. She stopped, her smile growing as she focused on the scene. Hen decided to do the same as she made her way back to her seat at the table. But her gaze shifted to Bobby instead, who was filming the whole thing on his phone. For a second she was angry. This was their private moment, they should be lucky they even get to see it. But then she realized. He was filming it for them. So that Buck and Eddie could see it when this was all over.

Buck and Eddie had somehow danced their way next to Christopher as they sang their next words. Eddie stood behind the couch watching, and Buck was cuddling up to Christopher.

**_We say we're friends, we play pretend, you're more to me, we're everything._ **

Hen knew immediately what they were referring to. For the last three years Buck had been practically co-parenting Christopher with Eddie. And constantly, they referred to each other as best friends. But one glance in their eyes, and the truth was revealed. They meant the world to each other. And they would give the world for Christopher.

Buck sang his next line solo.

_I feel your rhythm in my heart, yeah._

He glanced at Eddie, who was looking into his eyes, and their heated gazes instantly brought a flush to both of their faces. Eddie sang the next line alone.

**You are my brightest burning star, wo-ah-oh.**

They had started spinning around, the sound of drums and guitars filling the air around them.

 _I never knew a love so real,_ **so real.**

The genuineness of their words reflected in their eyes, in their arms as they clutched each other, and filling every part of their body.

_**We're heaven on earth, melody and words, when we're together we're, in perfect harmony.** _

Hen watched as again, they made their way to Christopher, both sitting down on either sides of him.

 **We say we're friends,** _we play pretend._

The glanced at each other as their last lines flowed from their lips.

 _You're more to me,_ **we create,** _**a perfect harmony.**_

The haze that covered their minds seemed to lift as they almost immediately started talking like nothing had happened. Buck stopped as he looked at everyone, who were all staring at them, smiles on their faces as their tears dried on their cheeks. 

Buck's smile started to slip as he asked, "What happened?"

Hen simply smiled as she wiped her eyes before replying, "I think Bobby has a video to show you."

This time next year, Christopher legally has two dads.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjDW6ZIOO4s Here y'all go.


End file.
